mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Rihoko Yoshida
(born January 24, 1949, in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|nationality = Japanese|occupation = Seiyu|active = 1971–1998|status = Retired}}actress. Among her most noteworthy roles are Megu-chan in Majokko Megu-chan, Monsley in Future Boy Conan, Maria Grace Fleed in UFO Robo Grendizer, Michiru in Getter Robo, Klara in Heidi, Girl of the Alps, Rosalie Lamorliere in The Rose of Versailles, Miwa Uzuki in Steel Jeeg, Kurama in Urusei Yatsura, and Machiko in Maicchingu Machiko-sensei. Yoshida retired from voice acting in 1998 to become Director of Business Development for the voice acting agency 81 Produce. In 2002, she provided casting assistance for one of the feature-length Pokémon films, Pokémon Heroes: Latias & Latios. Roles Anime *''Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari'' (TV) as Della *''Alps no Shōjo Heidi'' (TV) as Klara Sesemann *''Alps Stories: My Annette'' (TV) as Marie *''Animation Kikou Marco Polo no Boken'' (TV) as Oruje *''Arrow Emblem Grand Prix no Taka'' (TV) as Katori Rie *''Attack on Tomorrow'' (TV) as Asuka Ichijo *''Azuki-chan'' (TV) as Shino *''Blue Seed'' (TV) as Willow Tree (voice of) *''Bosco Daiboken'' (TV) as Damia *''Case Closed'' (TV) as Eiko (ep 19) *''City Hunter'' (TV) as Angel Heart (Epi 25) *''Compiler'' (OAV) as Upload *''Conan, the Boy in Future'' (TV) as Monsley *''Cutey Honey'' (TV) as Aki Natsuko "Natchan" *''Cyborg 009'' (TV) as Mici (ep 2) *''Doraemon'' (TV) as Jamako (1973) *''Gall Force 2 - Destruction'' (OAV) as Journey *''Gall Force 3 - Stardust War'' (OAV) as Journey *''Garaga'' (movie) as Min *''Gatchaman'' (TV) *''Gegege no Kitaro'' (TV April 1996) *''Genesis Survivor Gaiarth'' (OAV) as Ayatolla (Ep 3) *''Getter Robo'' (movie) as Michiru Saotome *''Getter Robo'' (TV) as Michiru Saotome *''Getter Robo G'' (TV) as Michiru Saotome *''Great Mazinger tai Getter Robo'' (movie) as Michiru Saotome *''Great Mazinger tai Getter Robo G - Kuuchuu Dai-Gekitotsu'' (movie) as Michiru Saotome *''Grendizer - Getter Robo G - Great Mazinger Kessen! Daikaijuu'' (movie) as Michiru Saotome *''Gude Crest'' (OAV) as Holy Supreme Mother *''Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid'' (OAV) as Princess Cecilia *''Henbe'' (TV) as Uchiki Youko *''High School! Kimengumi'' (TV) as Sae Uru (2nd Voice); Tetsuko Kitaiwa *''Hyoga Senshi Gaislugger'' (TV) as Reiko Shiki *''Iczer Reborn'' (OAV) as Golem *''Ikkyū-san'' (TV) as Yayoi *''Katri, Girl of the Meadows'' (TV) as Hanna *''Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo'' (movie) as Saeki *''Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo'' (TV) as Taegawa *''Kingyo Chuuihou!'' (TV) as Chitose's mother *''Kotetsu Zieg'' (TV) as Miwa Uzuki *''Kuso Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy'' (TV) as Hareruya; Necromancer (eps 20,21,23,26) *''Kyoryu Wakusei'' (TV) as Rei *''La Seine no Hoshi'' (TV) *''Little Prince Cedie'' (TV) as Sarah *''Lucy of the Southern Rainbow'' (TV) as Kate *''Lupin III'' (TV) as Lisa (ep 11) *''Lupin III: Part II'' (TV) as Claudia (ep 133); Margarette (ep 72); Willhelm Briria]]'' (ep 102) *''Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (movie) as Zakskaya *''Machine Hayabusa'' (TV) as Sakura Nishionji *''Maicching Machiko-sensei'' (TV) as Machiko *''Majokko Megu-chan'' (TV) as Megu Kanzaki *''Majokko Tickle'' (TV) as Tickle *''Mama wa Shougaku Yonensei'' (TV) as Mirai *''Manga Nihon Emaki'' (TV) *''Mazinger Z'' (TV) *''Meiken Jolie'' (TV) *''Mirai Shounen Conan Tokubetsu Hen-Kyodaiki Gigant no Fukkatsu'' (movie) as Monsley *''Mon Cheri CoCo'' (TV) *''Mori no Tonto-tachi'' (TV) as Elmi *''Musashi no Ken'' (TV) as Kayo Natsuki *''Muu no Hakugei'' (TV) as Madoora *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (movie) as Girl C; Teto *''Nayuta'' (OAV) as Soz *''O-bake no... Holly'' (TV) as Majoline *''Oniisama E...'' (TV) as Hisako Shinobu (Mariko's Mother) *''Oyoneko Boonyan'' (TV) as Arere *''Oz no Mahou Tsukai'' (TV) *''Patlabor'' (TV) as Takayama *''Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie'' as Queen Badiane *''Samurai Giants'' (TV) as Yuki Banjou *''Sentou Mecha Xabungle'' (TV) as Karone (eps 35-37) *''Serendipity Monogatari: Pyua-tou no Nakama-tachi'' (TV) as Minta *''Shinzo Ningen Casshan'' (TV) *''Slayers Special'' (OAV) as Josephine *''Smart-san'' (TV) as Tamaki *''Sohryuden - Legend of the Dragon Kings'' (OAV) as Toba Saeko *''Steel Jeeg'' (TV) as Miwa Uzuki *''Super Space Machine X Bomber'' (Puppet-Show TV) as Bloody Mary *''Takarajima'' (TV) as Lily *''The Perrine Story'' (TV) *''The Rose of Versailles'' (TV) as Rosalie *''The Super Dimension Century Orguss'' (TV) as Tina *''Time Bokan'' (TV) *''Time Patrol-Tai Otasukeman'' (TV) *''Tonde Mon Pe'' (TV) as Maki Kanou *''Transformers: Masterforce'' (TV) as Mega *''Tsurikichi Sampei'' (TV) as Helen Watson *''Uchuu Kaizoku Captain Harlock'' (TV) as Emeralda *''Uchuu Taitei God Sigma'' (TV) as Minako *''Uchuusen Sagittarius'' (TV) *''UFO Robo Grendizer'' (movie) as Maria *''Ultraman: The Adventure Begins'' (TV) as Susan *''Umi no Triton'' (TV) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (TV) as Kurama-hime *''Urusei Yatsura: Only You'' (movie) as Princess Kurama *''Wakusei Robo Dangard A'' (TV) as Lisa *''Wansa-kun'' (TV) *''Watashi to Watashi: Futari no Lotte'' (TV) as Mother *''Wedding Peach'' (TV) as Jura *''Yatterman'' (TV) *''Zendaman'' (TV) Other voiceover work * Biker Mice From Mars: Charly * Police Academy: Debbie Callahan * The Simpsons: Homer Simpson's mother (one episode) * X-Men: Storm External links * Rihoko Yoshida at Anime News Network Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Tokyo fr:Rihoko Yoshida it:Rihoko Yoshida ja:吉田理保子 ru:Ёсида, Рихоко zh:吉田理保子 Category:Retired voice actors Category:Seiyu from Tokyo Category:Aoni Production